DarkLion
by Loveisfluffy
Summary: In Dark hold there was a Mountain lion call Darkke and everyone want to see him,but no one can why? no one know and no one can came back after went to Dark Hold,only THE mountain lion know...
1. Chapter 1

DarkLion Ep1

In Dark hold there was a Mountain lion call Darkke and everyone want to see him,but no one can why??? no one know and no one can came back after went to Dark Hold,only THE mountain lion know...

Here is a story about 2 girl and 2boy ..................

Sawa:Good morning Yona, u ok today??

Yona:I'm find just a bet tried thinking of the Dark hold!!

Sawa: Darkkkk dark daaarrkkk hold???? Oh my god we can't do that!!!!

Yona:suuuuuuuu..... Don't tell anyone ok Sawa,cause i really want to see what Darkke look like!!

Sawa:I want to see what He look like too but we can't do it,Is too dangers!!!

Yona:I don't care,I really want to see him,please come to Dark hold with me pretty please Sawa please!!!

Sawa:Ok find but but but we may die,I've saw the news say no one can come back after went to Dark Hold!!!

Yona:OK that mean you say YES then yayayay,we will go this Friday!!

Sawa:WHAT WHAT WHAT Friday,I don't want to die in Friday noooooooo why do i have to go with you noooooo.......

Yona:OOOoooooOOOooooooOOoo don't be baby come on then let go to school!! (drag Sawa Left hand and went to school)

To School

Yona:Ok (Sit) come on Sawa,Sit too...let talk about Darkke!!!

Sawa:Okk.........(Sit)

(Daka but in)

Daka:Hi you two what are you talking about?

Sawa:Nooottthhiinnnng Just talking about about about.........about next lesson math!!

Daka:Ermmmm we don't have math next and i know you hate math so much Sawa!!!Tell me the truth what you two talking about!!!

Yona:Oh my god i will tell you.....Is this....We going to Dark hold this Friday!!

Daka:What no way you joking???

Yona/Sawa:No we not,we only want to see what Darkke look like!!!

A Voice:Daka come on let go!!!

Daka:Ok (Ran outside the school)

Daka:Darkke two girl say they want to see you!!

Darkke:I know i just hear did...they say they want to go to Dark hold,HAHA never,Daka get them for me!!

Daka:Sure Darkke ,wait for your good news i will do it after school!!!

Darkker:Ok i will wait for your good news.(Scary Face)

To Sawa and Yona

Sawa:I just feel weird there!!!

Yona:Mhm me too...Is a very weird feeling.

After school

Sawa:Yona are you walking with me today?

Yona:Oh sorry i can't today i got to catch bus now,ok byee byeeee sorry byeee (Gone)


	2. Chapter 2

DarkLion Ep2

In Dark hold there was a Mountain lion call Darkke and everyone want to see him,but no one can why??? no one know and no one can came back after went to Dark Hold,only THE mountain lion know...

Here is a story about 2 girl and 2boy ..................

After school

Sawa:Yona are you walking with me today?

Yona:Oh sorry i can't today i got to catch bus now,ok byee byeeee sorry byeee (Gone)

Sawa:She fast and runing is she,I got to walk on my own today then....(look left) is that Daka,I should ask him to walk home together.(Walk to him)

Sawa:Hi Daka want to walk with me home today??

Daka:Sure i got to find you by the way....(Creepy face,Deep voice)

Sawa:You feel scary..... Ok then let go!!!

Daka:(Hehe) Ok let go!!!

In the middle went they walk

Daka:(Push Sawa in to the wall and put 2 hand over her)

Sawa:Ermmmm Daka what whattt you doing??

Daka:If you come with me,I won't hurt you!!

Sawa:What what what you mean??

Daka:You say you want to see Darkke,I will take you too him!! If you listen to me i won't hurt you or anything.

Sawa:What if i don't!!

Daka:I will KILL you!!!

Sawa:Okok I will come with you......

Daka:What a good baby!(Hold Sawa and use Time light went to Dark hold)

Dark Hold

Sawa:(Look around)Is isss is that Yona??? Oh my god is her!! (run to Yona) Yona why are you here ohhh i know they catch you too,me too how can we go away from this weird place??

Yona:.....................(No answer)

Sawa:Yona??????

Darkke:Shut up you are so annoying!!!

Sawa:.............. how could you talk?? You are a Mountain lion!!!!

Darkke:Why do i have to answer you not???

Sawa:......What ever!!!

Yona:Is scary...Is scary...Is scary...Is scary...Is scary...Is scary... (quietly voice)

Sawa:What so scary????

Yona:His a Mountain lion and can talk.........

Sawa:Oh that i know it scared me at the first time....But I'm not scared now!!! why are you still scared???

Yona:Oh ye why do i have to scared,oh my god i'm a baby!!!

Sawa:Haha seee....baby....

Yona:Ok what now???

Sawa:Oh ye....(Went at Darkke and give him a slap)

Darkke:Ouch.....What that for!!!

Sawa:Take us home NOW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

DarkLion Ep3

In Dark hold there was a Mountain lion call Darkke and everyone want to see him,but no one can why??? no one know and no one can came back after went to Dark Hold,only THE mountain lion know...

Here is a story about 2 girl and 2boy ..................

Sawa:Oh ye....(Went at Darkke and give him a slap)

Darkke:Ouch.....What that for!!!

Sawa:Take us home NOW!!!

Darkke:HAHA Here is my place,no one can get out from this place NEVER,Daka go and make them sleep!!

Daka:Ok (Walk to Sawa and Yona)

Sawa/Yona:what you doing???GO AWAY

Daka:(Put a shape of Z paper on them)

Sawa/Yona:(Fell a sleep)

1 day after

Sawa/Yona:(Woke up)

Sawa:(scream)WERE AM I?????

Yona:What happen???...... WERE AM I????

Sawa:I D K That why I'm asking!!!

Yona:This room have no door?? Oh my god,how do we get out??

Sawa:eeeeeeee....what that??

Yona:It say "Don't click on it"

Sawa:Ohh oh no,it make me really want to click it...I'm going to click it now!!!(Click on the red button...a door come up)

Yona:Wow Sawa look,Is a door!!!

Sawa:Wow cool that is,Let walk in.

Yona:Ok!

Sawa/Yona:(Walk by the door and open it)\

Sawa:Is dark inside,I can't see anything and are we really gonna walk in??I 'm not going in ye...

Yona:But we have to,You stay here then i will go in first cause i love dark!!

Sawa:ookk......

Yona:(Went in)

Yona:Is very dark here...(Walk Walk Walk) What that??? There have a red button and blue button.....SAWAAAAAAAAAAA there have a button come here!!!!.............Sawa?????? (Look back) Huh were the door???

Sawa:Yona are you in there?????Oh my god she left me???I got to go in then!!! (Went in)

Yona:Were is Sawa then?? That mean she in another room alone!!!I got to click on the button fast and open a new door to find her!!!

Sawa:Oh what that a red button and blue button??What do i do with it..Owwwwwwww if Yona here will be better!!

Yona/Sawa:I think i should click Blue!!! (Click blue 10 time)

Yona/Sawa:What nothing happen!!!(Click red 10 time)

Yona/Sawa:Nothing happen again?????

Yona:I think i should click blue again!!(click 1 time at the same time)

Sawa:I think i should click red again!!(click 1 time at the same time)

Yona:YAY the door finey come up!!!(open it and walk in)

Sawa:YAY the door come up!!!(open it and walk in)

Yona:Sawa there you are i find you for longggg!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

DarkLion Ep4

In Dark hold there was a Mountain lion call Darkke and everyone want to see him,but no one can why??? no one know and no one can came back after went to Dark Hold,only THE mountain lion know...

Here is a story about 2 girl and 2boy ..................

Yona:Sawa there you are i find you for longggg!!!!

Sawa:So do I,you left me outside the door!!

Yona:I didn't left you it just went i went in,the door gone!!

Sawa:Ok shut up now let go!!!(Walk Walk Walk)

Yona:Ok find!!(Walk Walk Walk)

Sawa:Oh no not again!!

Yona:Yes again but this time we are together!!

Sawa:Ye but there got two button which one should we click??Red or Black??

Yona:Ermm what about red cause red is our fav colour!!!

Sawa:Ye let click that one.(Click red button)

Sawa/Yona:!!!!!!

Sawa/Yona:(Fall in to a Black hold) Ouch....Were are we???

Sawa:Let walk!!!(Walk Walk Walk and kick something)

Yona:What did you just kick???

Sawa:I don't know!! There have no light!!

Yona:Oh wait my mum tell me to buy this for her but i forgot to give her!!

Sawa:What is it??

Yona:HAHA is a fire thing that you can make fire!!!

Sawa:Wow cool use it fast!!!

Yona:Okok (Turn on the fire)

Sawa:Ok let see what have i just kick!!! (Look down) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAaaaaa is a human head aaaaaaaaaaaAAAaaaaAA!!!

Yona:What a human Head.....AAAAAAAAaaaaAAaAAAa Noooooooooooo!!!

Sawa:WHAT????

Yona:Look at the front!!!!

Sawa:OK don't have to shout!!!(Look front) AAAAAAAAAAaaAAaAaaaaA there have lot of dead body (Crying) are we going to be like them???

Yona:I don't know don't ask me,I'm very scared!!!

A Voice:Come here Sawa,Yona Come here!!!

Sawa:What that voice??

Yona:I don't know let follow the voice to see what will be happen next!!

Sawa:Ok .

Sawa/Yona:(Follow the voice)

Sawa:Oh my god are we out???

Yona:Oh my god I can't belive my eyes!! YAY We are out!!!

Sawa:YAY (Look fount) Is that Darkke???Yes is him...(Run at him and give him a slap)

Darkke:(Stop the slap and hold her hand) Sawa you never can slap me after done once!!!(Drag her to his face)

Sawa:Get off me!!!

Darkke:(Put shape of Z paper on her)

Sawa:Ahhh......(Fall a sleep)

Yona:SAWA Wake up!!!

Daka:(Went at Yona and put a shape of Z paper on her)


	5. Chapter 5

DarkLion Ep5

In Dark hold there was a Mountain lion call Darkke and everyone want to see him,but no one can why??? no one know and no one can came back after went to Dark Hold,only THE mountain lion know...

Here is a story about 2 girl and 2boy ..................

Sawa:Get off me!!!

Darkke:(Put shape of Z paper on her)

Sawa:Ahhh......(Fall a sleep)

Yona:SAWA Wake up!!!

Daka:(Went at Yona and put a shape of Z paper on her)

Yona:Oh no ahhhhhh........(Fall a sleep)

Next morning

Sawa:(Woke up)AAAAA....(Look around) Is this my room???(Walk outside)YAY I come back from the Dark Hold yay,I'm going to find Yona now!!

To Yona

Yona:(Woke up)Were am i??(Look around)Oh why am i in my room??Ahhh i don't know what happen after he put a paper thing on my head......what ever i got to go and find Sawa first!!!

To Sawa

Sawa:(Walk Walk Walk)Is that Yona...(Shout) Yona Yona !!!!

Yona:(Look back)Oh Hiiiiii Sawa!!!!

Sawa:(Run to Yona)Yona Yesterday i got a head of a weird dream!!!

Yona:Me too is it about Dark Hold and Darkke and Daka??

Sawa:Oh my god YESS!!!

Yona:Is weird...what ever let go to school first!!(Walk to school)

Sawa:Ok (Walk to school)

To school

Teacher:Hi class today will have a new boy join our class!!His name is very cool!!His name is same as the Dark Hold mountain lion!!!Darkke come in!!

Darkke:Hi everyone my name is Darkke!(Deep voice)

Class:HE LOOK SO CUTEEE AWWWWW HIS CUTE!!!

Sawa/Yona:Is he even cute......His ugly!!!

A Girl:How deal you say him ugly you two freak!!

Sawa:I don't care what you say about us!!!!

Yona:Me neither!!!

Teacher:Erm pick a sit Darkke!!

Darkke:Ok (Walk to Sawa) Is anyone sit next to you???

Sawa:No!!

Darkke:Ok (Sit)

Sawa:Why you sit next to me ...........

Darkke:Do you remember what happen yesterday Sawa!!(Deep Voice)


	6. Chapter 6

DarkLion Ep6

In Dark hold there was a Mountain lion call Darkke and everyone want to see him,but no one can why??? no one know and no one can came back after went to Dark Hold,only THE mountain lion know...

Here is a story about 2 girl and 2boy ..................

Darkke:Ok (Sit)

Sawa:Why you sit next to me ...........

Darkke:Do you remember what happen yesterday Sawa!!(Deep Voice)

Sawa:AAaaAaAaa

Teacher:Get out Sawa!!!You can't shout inside the class!!

Sawa:Sorry Miss (Walk out)

Darkke:I will come back Miss (Walk out)

Teacher:Wait i didn't tell you to go out...ahhhh

Out side

Sawa:Why are you comeing out too??

Darkke:Cause i want to talk to you SAAAWA!!

Sawa:whhhaaatttt you want to say......

Darkke:I think you remember me do you???

Sawa:I don't know who are you!!! So stop ask me!!!

Darkke:I'm the mountain lion that get a slap from you yesterday!!

Sawa:WHAT you are a human hoowww can you be a lion???I won't belive you!!

Darkke:(Look around)Ok no one here,now i will show you!!(Tran in to a mountain lion)

Sawa:.........(Fall down and sleep)

Darkke:.....What a weird girl..don't have to scared to death!!(Carry her to to class)

2 hour later

Sawa:(open eyes)

Yona:Sawa Sawa Sawa Yay finely you woke up!!You ok Sawa??

Sawa:Ye just a bit tried!!

Yona:Good you scared me there!!!

Sawa:Were is Darkke??

Yona:Oh he gone!!!

Sawa:Yona belive me he is the mountain lion!!

Yona:Huh what you mean???His a human!!

Sawa:Ye i know but he can turn into a mountain lion,he show me that why i Fall down!!

Yona:Mmmmm Is hard to belive you but i will try!!!

Sawa:I will tell Darkke to show you!!

Yona:Ok but we have to wait untill tomorrow!Because he gone home already!!

Sawa:Oh ok then i will see you tomorrow!Bye cya Yona!!

Yona:Cya!!

Sawa/Yona:(Walk home)

The next day

Darkke:I think i should go and get Sawa now am i??

Daka:Ye and i got to go and get Yona now!!

Darkke:Let go.(Walk to Sawa house)

Daka:(Walk to Yona house)

Hope you like it there still got more :P


	7. Chapter 7

DarkLion Ep7

In Dark hold there was a Mountain lion call Darkke and everyone want to see him,but no one can why??? no one know and no one can came back after went to Dark Hold,only THE mountain lion know...

Here is a story about 2 girl and 2boy ..................

Darkke:Let go.(Walk to Sawa house)

Daka:(Walk to Yona house)

To Darkke

Darkke:(Shout)Sawa Come outside the house!!

Sawa:Who outside??(Walk by the door and open it)

Darkke:Hi Lion!!

Sawa:Lion??me???

Darkke:Yes you!!

Sawa:What,don't joke i'm not a mountain lion like you!!!!

Darkke:Ermm you are and your friend Yona is a dragon like Daka!!!

Sawa:Oh men stop jokeing i will get scared!!

Darkke:Say Darklion now in a Singing voice!!

Sawa:WHYY??

Darkke:Just say it!!

Sawa:OK......Darklion(Singing voice)...(Turn to be a mountain lion)

Darkke:Yes you did it finely waste my time...

Sawa: Make me back to be a human aaaaaAaAA!!!

Darkke:You can do it your self!!!

Sawa:Ye but how???How do I do it???

Darkke:Use your mind ….Think now think yourself is a Human Then you will turn back to be a human!!!

Sawa:Ok I will try.......(Thinking of herself in to a human)...(Turn to be a human)..YAY I've done it yay (Went at Darkke and hug him)YAY I've done it!!  
Darkke:Ermmmmm..............

Sawa:Huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh AAAAAAA why am I hugging you AAAAA get off me!!(Push Darkke away)

Darkke:I didn't hug you,it just you hug me..

Sawa:I don't care ..I hate you.(Went to school)

Darkke:What ever.(Went to school)

To Daka

Yona:Cool I'm a fire dragon xD I love it (Flying around)

Daka:Stop now or human will saw you!!!

Yona:Oh sorry..buttttt...... how can I turn back to a human???

Daka:All you have to do is think of you are a human!!!  
Yona:Ok I will try....(Thinking of a human)..(Turn to be a human)...YAY I did it Yay Thank you Daka,I got to tell Sawa this good news!!!(Went to school)

Daka:.....(Went to school)

To School

Yona:Sawa guess what!!!

Sawa:WHAT???I'm so angry

Yona:Ok Ok don't shout at me.........Oh ye forgot to tell you...Guess what I'm a Fire Dragon!!

Sawa:You can't belive what I'm then....a mountain lion...(Sad Voice)


	8. Chapter 8

DarkLion Ep8

In Dark hold there was a Mountain lion call Darkke and everyone want to see him,but no one can why??? no one know and no one can came back after went to Dark Hold,only THE mountain lion know...

Here is a story about 2 girl and 2boy ..................

Sawa:WHAT???I'm so angry

Yona:Ok Ok don't shout at me.........Oh ye forgot to tell you...Guess what I'm a Fire Dragon!!

Sawa:You can't belive what I'm then....a mountain lion...(Sad Voice)

Yona:You look sad...Don't you like to be a mountain lion ??

Sawa:NO I hate that I don't want to be a animal...what can I even do with it,i don't care I just don't want to be a mountain lion!!!

Yona:Sawa.....(sad voice)

Sawa:I'm going to class.(Went to class)

Yona:What happen to Sawa......(Went to class)

To Class

Teacher:Ok everyone sit down and listen!!  
Teacher:Today we are going to................what?

Sawa:Sorry for talking in the middle went you talk but can I just say I'm not going to this lesson today!!!(Went out the class)

Teacher:What Sawa Stop come back........Oh no...Darkke go and get her back to class!!

Darkke:Ok miss..(Went out the class)

To Darkke

Darkke:(Running around to find Sawa)Oh my god ...were is Sawa!!!

To Sawa

Sawa:Why am I a mountain lion..........

Darkke:There you are Sawa..Miss tell you to go back!!!

Sawa:No Way I'm not going to go back to class!!

Darkke:(Hold her on his hand)

Sawa:What you doing!!!!!!!

Darkke:Take you to somewhere..don't worry is not class!!  
Sawa:That why I'm worry let me down …..You Baster!!  
Darkke:Shut up or I will kill you!

Sawa:......

Darkke:(Use Time light and went to Dark Hold)

To Dark Hold

Sawa:AAAAAAAaaaAaAaAAAAAaaAAaa why do you take me to Dark Hold!!!

Darkke:Because......

Sawa:Because????/

Darkke:Just because!!(Hold Sawa on his hand)

Sawa:Were you taking me again?????

Darkke:Don't worry I won't don't anything to you!!(Went to training room)(Put Sawa down)

Sawa:Wow cool room.(Walk Walk Walk)What that a thing look like a mountain lion??

Darkke:DON'T TOUCH IT!!!

Sawa:Ok Ok Came Down....

Darkke:Poof Go on this!!

Sawa:WTH is that a thing look like a car!!!


	9. Chapter 9

DarkLion Ep9

In Dark hold there was a Mountain lion call Darkke and everyone want to see him,but no one can why??? no one know and no one can came back after went to Dark Hold,only THE mountain lion know...

Here is a story about 2 girl and 2boy ..................

Sawa:Ok Ok Came Down....

Darkke:Poof Go on this!!

Sawa:WTH is that,a thing look like a car!!!

Darkke:Just go on it!!

Sawa:Ok Ok.........(Went in the car thing)

Sawa:Wth Wth Wth Is moving …...What do I do with it????DARKKE

Darkke:Just don't move,you will see later!!

Sawa:Ok.................................................

2min later

Sawa:What am I wearing ?????Cool a mountain lion suit love it xD

Darkke:Ok you can come out now!!

Sawa:OK (Went out the car thing)

Darkke:(Blushing) Youu..uuuuuu look(Turn Around not face her) Cute...

Sawa:(Blushing)....Thx......

Darkke:OK now

Sawa:now what????

Darkke:Now Hold me..

Sawa:Ok (Hold Darkke one left hand)

Darkke:Don't fall (Turn to be a mountain lion)(Run Run Run)

Sawa:AAAaAaAAAAa I'm going to fall......AAaAa

Darkke:Shut up

Sawa:...........

Darkke:Ok get off me now we are there!!!  
Sawa:Ok.............Where are we??

Darkke:You will seee!!!Follow me

Sawa:Okok

(Walk Walk Walk)

Darkke:Stop!!

Sawa:Ok....

Darkke:Hi LaLa There is she!!

LaLa:Ok thank you..So you are Sawa??

Sawa:Ermm mhm

LaLa:Oh you look so cute aren't you??

Sawa:Erm I don't know!!

LaLa:You are a funny kid ...Darkke bring Yona to me too!!

Darkke:Ok!!(Gone)

Sawa:Wait Darkke........Ermm hi LaLa

LaLa:You two have power too??

Sawa:Ye me and Yona..I'm a mountain lion same as Darkke and Yona is a dragon!!

LaLa:Oh I'm a mountain lion too but I'm the boss of all the animal!!

Sawa:Oh

LaLa:This year we need to kill 2 girl!!


	10. Chapter 10

DarkLion Ep10

In Dark hold there was a Mountain lion call Darkke and everyone want to see him,but no one can why??? no one know and no one can came back after went to Dark Hold,only THE mountain lion know...

Here is a story about 2 girl and 2boy ..................

LaLa:Oh I'm a mountain lion too but I'm the boss of all the animal!!

Sawa:Oh

LaLa:This year we need to kill 2 girl!!

Sawa:(Thinking)"Two girl noo not us noo??"

LaLa:They are call Sawa and Yona!!!!!

Sawa:WHAT US ?? NOOOO DARKKE HELP ME!!!  
LaLa:Don't worry we won't kill you two now cause is not on time and don't tell Darkke cause he doesn't know that!!!

Sawa:Who are you for Darkke??

LaLa:I'm His Girl Friend!!

Sawa:Girl Friend....(Sad Voice)

LaLa:Ye I know you like him don't you??

Sawa:No I don't like him at all in my life!

LaLa:That good or I will kill you now!!

(Some one walk in)

Darkke:Hi I'm back!!  
Daka:Here is Yona!!  
Yona:Hi my name is Yona Nice to meet you!!

LaLa:Nice to meet you too my name is LaLa!!

Yona:Cool name LaLa xD

LaLa:Thx

Sawa:(Thinking)"They look like best friend" :S They can't be.....

LaLa:Yona You are the dragon??

Yona:Ye the Fire one xD

LaLa:oh good Turn to be a Dragon now!!

Yona:Ok.....(Turn to be a Fire Dragon)......AAAAAAaaAaA (lost control)!!!

LaLa:Oh no (Turn To be a Mountain lion) CraHHH

Sawa:she so beautiful!!I can never win her......To get Darkke!!

Sawa:(Thinking of a Mountain lion) …....Why can't I turn to be a Mountain lion???Darkke??

Darkke:Cause you already are!!

Sawa:I'm not

Darkke:You are cause you are wearing your Mountain lion suit!!

Sawa:But I can't feel anything!!

Darkke:Run then run!!  
Sawa:Ok..(Run Run Run) WOW I'm so fast at running(Happy)

Darkke:(Thinking)*She seen so happy,I don't know why went I see her happy,i will be happy!!*

Sawa:Darkke ??Darkkkkkkeee??? You ok??

Darkke:Oh nothing just thinking about you!!

Sawa:(Blushing) Thinking about me.....

Darkke:Oh nothing.....

Sawa:Mmmm (Happy Face)

Darkke:(Happy Face)


	11. Chapter 11

DarkLion Ep11

In Dark hold there was a Mountain lion call Darkke and everyone want to see him,but no one can why??? no one know and no one can came back after went to Dark Hold,only THE mountain lion know...

Here is a story about 2 girl and 2boy ..................

Darkke:Oh nothing.....

Sawa:Mmmm (Happy Face)

Darkke:(Happy Face)

LaLa:STOP...

Darkke:Sorry LaLa...

Sawa:Why you have to say sorry??You didn't do anything!!!

Darkke:Is nothing to you..GO AWAY!!

Sawa:Why??

Darkke:GO AWAY!!use this to go back to your worlds!!

Sawa:OK DON'T shout at me.(Take the thing from Darkke hand and go back to her world with Yona)

Darkke:.......

LaLa:What a good act !!!

Darkke:What you want me to do to make you don't kill of them???

LaLa:If you listen to me to be a good boy,I will try to not kill 1 of them!!  
Darkke:OK I will....

LaLa:But you have to go and pick a girl to kill!!Pick Sawa or Yona!!

Darkke:......What you say you won't kill them!!

LaLa:I didn't say them...I say one of them!!!

Darkke:But I won't kill one of them …

LaLa:You have to or now I will kill Sawa!!

Darkke:....ok..(Went to Sawa worlds)

LaLa:(smile with her Creepy Face)

To Sawa

Darkke:Sawa..(Sad voice)

Sawa:Darkke??Why you look sad??  
Darkke:Nothing..(Walk to Sawa till Sawa bang on to wall)

Sawa:Darkke?What you doing??

Darkke:(Thinking)*If I have to kill one girl,why aren't I kill Sawa then...We animal we can't fall in love with any human or we will be dead*

Sawa:Darkke???  
Darkke:(Put a knife out)

Sawa:Darkke....what you doing...don't don't help helppppp helpppp

Darkke: (Put the knife front of her face) Sawa this is your last wish ...tell me your wish!!

Sawa:NOO get of me or I will scream !!

Darkke:Scream then no one will hear you..cause this is my room!!!

Sawa:What went I'm in your room...Forget about it …..GO AWAY (Push Darkke)

Darkke:(Get push and fall on a bed)

Sawa:(Run outside his room)Were I'm....I can't even see anything...never mind I will just carry on run encase he find me!!(Run Run Run)Ouch what am I bang on??/

Darkke:Is me!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

DarkLion Ep12

In Dark hold there was a Mountain lion call Darkke and everyone want to see him,but no one can why??? no one know and no one can came back after went to Dark Hold,only THE mountain lion know...

Here is a story about 2 girl and 2boy ..................

Sawa:(Run outside his room)Were I'm....I can't even see anything...never mind I will just carry on run encase he find me!!(Run Run Run)Ouch what am I bang on??/

Darkke:Is me!!!!

Sawa:NOOO not again (Run back Run Run Run)

Darkke:Stop running!! I run faster then you a lot!!!

Sawa:If I don't run,you will still kill me!!Why do you want to kill me by the way??

Darkke:CAUSE I LOVE YOU  
Sawa:(Blushing) loveeee mememeeee.........

Darkke:Oh my god why am I saying it out...What ever,If I fall in love with any human,i will be on fire then die!!!

Sawa:MmM Just cause of that??(Crying) IF Ifff What if I love you too???Am I going to die???

Darkke:Yes

Sawa:Ok here I'm going to tell you that I love you too..I don't care if I die!!I just want to be with you Darkke!(Crying)

Darkke:(Blushing)..........

Sawa:Why can't we love each other ??Cause of the animal rule???I don't care!!

Darkke:(Put his knife on the flood)Sawa let broke the rule together.(smile)

Sawa:Daarkkkee (Crying) Mhm Let broke the rule!!(Went at Darkke and hug him)

Darkke:Saaaawaaa (Hug her back)

2min after

Sawa:Oh no Darkke!!

Darkke:What??

Sawa:How do we broke the rule??

Darkke:Easy Kill LaLa!!  
Sawa:LaLaa.........But she too strong!!

Darkke:We 4 will kill her together don't be scared I will save you forever!!

Sawa:Aren't you her boy friend??

Darkke:Yes I'm but I don't love her at all in my life,it just her who tell me to be his boy friend if not she will kill my mother and father!!

Sawa:Ohhh....(Happy)

Darkke:What ever let go and find Daka and Yona first!!

Sawa:Ok

Darkke:(Wear his lion suit)

Sawa:AWWW CUTE!!  
Darkke:ok.......(Run to Daka and Yona)

Sawa:(Run to Daka and Yona)

To Yona

Yona:AAaAAaA Get off me LaLa

LaLa:If Darkke don't kill Sawa!!I will kill you so shut up now!!

Darkke:Put her Down LaLa!!


	13. Chapter 13

DarkLion Ep13

In Dark hold there was a Mountain lion call Darkke and everyone want to see him,but no one can why??? no one know and no one can came back after went to Dark Hold,only THE mountain lion know...

Here is a story about 2 girl and 2boy ..................

Yona:AAaAAaA Get off me LaLa

LaLa:If Darkke don't kill Sawa!!I will kill you so shut up now!!

Darkke:Put her Down LaLa!!

LaLa:Finely you back!! Did you kill Sawa??

Darkke:I can't but we 4 will kill you together!!

LaLa:WHAT ME haha never!!

Sawa:We can!!

LaLa:Went are you there??Forget it....Darkke you say you four want to kill me??Come on then kill me then!!

Yona:.........(scared)

Daka:Come on Yona!!  
Darkke:Come on!!

Sawa:Yes come on!!

Yona:Ok I will try!!!

Daka/Yona/Sawa/Darkke:(Run at LaLa and give her a kick)

LaLa:(Stop the Kick and kill Yona)

Sawa: YONA !!  
Yona:ahh......

Daka:Yona!!  
LaLa:(Kill Sawa)

Sawa:Ahhhhh......

Darkke:SAWAAAAAAAA

LaLa:(Kill Daka)

Darkke:Daka Daka NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

LaLa:See you all can't fright me hahahhahaha!!  
Darkke:(Angry black power all around his body)

LaLa:I never feel that power before!!

Darkke:(Walk to LaLa)

LaLa:no no nooooooo go awayyyyy

Darkke:(Use Darkness ball at LaLa)

LaLa:(Get hit)You.....you........(Dead)

Darkke:(Black power around his body gone)Sawa Sawaaaaaaaa (Crying)Why her whyy

A voice:Don't worry you kill LaLa for me and I will save them for you!

Darkke:Whoo are you??

A Voice:Don't matter who I'm!!I will get them back alive for you now!!!

3min later

Sawa:..........(Open her eyes slowly)

Darkke:Sawa Sawa you ok???

Sawa:Ye I'm find!!


End file.
